Of Anger and Jealousy
by synchromeshade
Summary: [drabble] Mereka sering berdebat. Itu memang benar. Namun perdebatan itu tidak pernah berakhir menjadi pertengkaran sampai seperti yang terjadi barusan. Light-SLASH. OS. Next-Gen.


_**Disclaimer**__: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

**Of Anger and Jealousy**

[ drabble / Light-SLASH / Next-Gen ]

... .. . .. ... .. . .. ...

"... Dia gadis tercantik di angkatan kita, kau tahu. Banyak murid laki-laki yang katanya sudah mengajaknya berkencan." Dia berhenti sejenak, mengamati lawan bicaranya yang tampak begitu sibuk menulis sesuatu pada sebuah lembaran perkamen; mengabaikan dirinya begitu saja. "Hei, kau dengar aku, Albus?"

"Hmm ... mmm."

Diputarnya kedua mata. "Tapi sepertinya kau tidak mendengarkanku sedikit pun."

Gerakan tangan yang menorehkan ujung pena bulu pada permukaan perkamen terhenti seketika. Lawan bicaranya mendongakkan kepala. Sepasang iris hijau cemerlang menatapnya kesal. Geraman pelan terdengar sehingga membuatnya mengernyit menjauh.

"Oh, aku _sangat _mendengarkan apa yang sejak tadi kaubicarakan, Scorpius," kata lawan bicaranya. Dia menyadari bahwa nada suara itu tidak terdengar ramah. "Aku mendengarmu membicarakan gadis Evergreen sialan itu sejak satu jam terakhir dengan amat sangat jelas sampai membuatku ingin menutup mulutmu. Hanya Merlin yang tahu betapa kerasnya saat ini aku mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal itu."

Dia hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sementara otaknya mencoba memproses untuk mencari tahu apa yang membuat sosok di hadapannya terlihat begitu kesal.

Namun sampai pemilik iris hijau cemerlang itu membereskan buku-buku dan menjejalkan lembaran perkamen serta alat tulisnya ke dalam tas, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut.

Scorpius Malfoy hanya bisa menatap punggung Albus Severus Potter yang berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan, tampak kesal bahkan untuk membalas sapaan Rose Weasley.

.

Scorpius Malfoy bukan pemuda bodoh. Jika saja bukan karena Rose Weasley, dia mungkin akan menjadi murid terpintar di angkatannya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak bisa mempermalukan nama keluarganya. Dikalahkan oleh anak perempuan seperti mimpi buruk baginya.

Akan tetapi, bukan Rose Weasley yang lagi-lagi mendapat nilai terbaik di kelas Herbologi-lah masalahnya. Tidak, dia tidak begitu peduli dengan nilai Herbologi-nya. Dia juga tidak peduli bagaimana cara memupuk tanaman Jerat Setan dengan benar.

Dia menyipitkan pandangan ke arah Albus yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, terlihat sibuk dengan potnya sendiri. Namun Scorpius tidak luput melihat bagaimana pemuda itu tertawa ketika berbicara dengan seorang murid perempuan dari asrama Ravenclaw. Kedua orang itu terlihat seperti tengah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Albus bahkan tidak sekalipun melihat ke arahnya dan memberikan seulas senyum tipis seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Sungguh, ingin sekali Scorpius melemparkan sebuah pot berisi tanaman Jerat Setan dewasa ke arah mereka.

"... Kau akan membuat tanaman Jerat Setan-mu mati jika kau memupuknya seperti itu, Mr Malfoy."

Suara Profesor Longbottom yang seperti berbicara tepat di telinganya memaksa Scorpius mengalihkan perhatian dari kedua orang itu ke arah tanamannya. Dia mau tidak mau mengeluarkan erangan frustrasi ketika mendapati tanaman Jerat Setan miliknya terkubur sepenuhnya oleh pupuk. Dengan kesal menyingkirkan pupuk berlebihan itu kembali ke karung tempat pupuk.

.

"Aku dengar kau mengajak Madelline Evergreen ke Hogsmeade hari ini."

Scorpius memberikan anggukan singkat namun tidak melepaskan perhatian dari piring sarapannya. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia mendongakkan kepala ketika tidak mendengar Albus memberikan respons apa pun. Kerutan samar muncul di keningnya. Pemilik iris hijau cemerlang itu tengah memainkan makanan di atas piring.

"Kenapa kau menekuk wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada."

Jawaban singkat yang justru membuatnya tahu ada yang salah dengan pemuda itu.

"Oh, kau kini sedang merajuk, huh?" tanyanya. Mata Albus seketika melebar dengan mulut menganga lebar. "Jangan berbohong, Potter. Aku sangat tahu ekspresi itu."

"Jadi kenapa jika aku merajuk, Malfoy?"

Scorpius ingin memutar kedua matanya namun berusaha menahan keinginan tersebut. Sangat jelas disadarinya beberapa pasang mata tengah mengamati mereka. Kedua matanya teredar ke sekeliling. Orang-orang dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatian dan pura-pura tidak mendengar dan melihat apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Beberapa hari terakhir kau selalu bersama Madelline," kata Albus yang suaranya nyaris seperti bisikan.

Mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu, Scorpius tidak lagi menahan keinginannya. Dia memutar kedua mata, mendorong piringnya menjauh, dan melambaikan tongkat sihir serta merapalkan mantra sehingga tidak tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kalimat itu sepertinya lebih cocok ditujukan untukmu sendiri, Albus," katanya. Dia tidak menyembunyikan nada dingin itu di suaranya. "Bukankah kau juga menghabiskan banyak waktumu dengan gadis Ravenclaw—"

"—namanya Lizzie, Scorpius."

"Yeah, _'Lizzie'_." Dia memberikan penekanan di kata terakhir seperti baru saja ditawari setumpuk kotoran hippogriff. Ditariknya napas panjang untuk meredakan kekesalannya karena teringat kembali apa yang terjadi di kelas Herbologi. "Kaulah yang justru menghabiskan lebih banyak waktumu dengan gadis itu sampai melupakan kalau kita punya janji bermain Quidditch bersama."

"Aku sudah mengatakan permintaan maafku, bukan?" Albus berkata, menatapnya dengan sengit. "Aku harus menyelesaikan esai Sejarah Sihir dan Lizzie bersedia—"

"Kau tahu apa, Potter," katanya memotong ucapan Albus seraya bangkit dari tempat duduk. Dia melemparkan serbet makan dengan penuh kebencian. "Lakukan saja semuanya sesukamu. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli jika kau merajuk atau bahkan tidak mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku lagi."

Dan Scorpius segera meninggalkan Aula Besar tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang.

.

Scorpius seharusnya menikmati kencannya bersama Madelline Evergreen. Sudah lama dia ingin mengajak gadis itu pergi ke Hogsmeade bersama. Dia juga seharusnya merasa bangga karena murid laki-laki melayangkan tatapan iri saat Madelline menggandeng tangannya ketika memasuki Three Broomsticks.

Suatu kebanggaan bila gadis tercantik di Hogwarts itu mau pergi ke Hogsmeade selain dengan teman-teman perempuannya.

Ya, setidaknya itulah yang seharusnya dia rasakan.

Tapi Scorpius justru tidak menikmati apa pun. Telinganya mendadak tuli untuk mendengar apa yang tengah dikatakan gadis Slytherin di hadapannya. Tidak sedikit pun pikirannya terfokus pada kata-kata Madelline; hanya menatap bagaimana bibir gadis itu terbuka dan menutup seperti seekor ikan saat berbicara dengannya.

Saat ini, pikirannya tengah tertuju pada apa yang terjadi di Aula Besar beberapa jam lalu.

Albus dan dirinya bertengkar dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang sering terjadi. Mereka sering berdebat. Itu memang benar. Namun perdebatan itu tidak pernah berakhir menjadi pertengkaran sampai seperti yang terjadi barusan.

Lalu apa yang berbeda sekarang?

Dia tidak begitu tahu. Akan tetapi Scorpius tahu bahwa dia tidak ingin seperti ini—bertengkar dengan Albus. Rasanya tidak nyaman, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam dirinya.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang dirampas dan menyebabkan sebuah lubang besar menganga lebar.

Pada akhirnya, tanpa memedulikan protes yang dilontarkan Madelline Evergreen ketika dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Scorpius meninggalkan Three Broomsticks dengan langkah kaki lebar.

.

Dia tahu di mana harus mencari sahabatnya jika tidak menemukan pemuda itu di ruang rekreasi atau asrama Slytherin. Kakinya seperti melangkah sendiri tanpa perintah dari otaknya. Scorpius menaiki dua anak tangga sekaligus. Langkah kakinya tidak berhenti sampai dia sampai di depan pintu kayu bercat hitam yang tertutup rapat.

Ruang kelas Menara Astronomi sedang tidak digunakan di akhir pekan seperti sekarang tapi dia tahu tempat itu tidak sepenuhnya kosong.

Suara pintu berderit memantul jelas di permukaan dinding batu dan menimbulkan gema samar kala dia membuka pintu. Ruangan tampak sedikit gelap tapi tidak membuatnya tidak bisa melihat siluet tubuh Albus yang duduk di dekat jendela; diterpa cahaya matahari senja.

Scorpius tidak berpikir dua kali untuk duduk di samping Albus. Pandangannya lurus ke depan namun sesekali melirik pemuda itu dari sudut matanya.

"Aku minta maaf."

Yeah, seorang Scorpius Malfoy kini tengah meminta maaf; suatu hal yang jarang terjadi. Tapi dia tidak peduli akan hal tersebut.

"Mengenai apa yang aku katakan sebelum ini," katanya lagi. Kini Scorpius menatap telapak tangannya. "Aku tidak bermaksud dengan mengatakan bahwa"—Dia terdiam sejenak—"tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu lagi denganmu."

Napas Albus tercekat. Dia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sedikit ragu, dia memutar kepala. Kedua mata mereka langsung bertemu. Lama saling menatap sepasang iris hijau cemerlang itu. Dia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum ketika Albus melakukan hal serupa.

Dan tawa mereka pecah; menggema di ruangan sampai ke lubuk hatinya. Scorpius merasakan kehangatan yang dikenalnya merayap dan menutup lubang besar di hatinya.

Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Bukankah kita itu terlihat begitu bodoh?" tanyanya.

"Yeah," Albus menjawab. "Dua orang yang bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele."

"Yeah, kau benar."

Sesuatu meremas telapak tangannya dan membuat Scorpius mengalihkan perhatian dari mata hijau cemerlang itu. Telapak tangan Albus ada di sana; menutupi tangannya.

Entah mengapa dia sama sekali tidak keberatan atas gestur itu.

Scorpius hanya tersenyum, balas meremas tangan Albus. Kedua matanya menatap ke luar jendela.

Senyum di wajahnya tidak juga memudar.

**THE END**

_Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca dan dua kali terima kasih jika ada yang berkenan meluangkan wakttu memberikan review._


End file.
